Door and window assemblies are commonly known in the art. A door assembly generally has a frame movably supporting a door. The door assembly may further have a lock mechanism supported by the frame and door. The lock mechanism generally includes a lock assembly and a handle assembly. The lock assembly typically includes a housing supporting a lock member such as a hook. The housing has an aperture providing access to the hook. The handle assembly has a handle connected to a rotatable member that is inserted into the aperture of the lock assembly during installation to engage the lock member. Thus, rotation of the handle actuates the lock member via the rotatable member for operation of the lock mechanism.
One problem that exists is that traditional handle assemblies are not adjustable. Thus, when the same handle is installed in the lock mechanism, the position of the handle in the unlocked position is different for a right hand door and a left hand door. For example, in a right hand door, the handle may have a generally vertical configuration in the unlocked position and a generally horizontal configuration in the locked position. If this same handle assembly and lock assembly is installed in a left hand door, however, the handle has an opposite configuration, i.e. a generally horizontal configuration in the unlocked position and a generally vertical configuration in the locked position. These opposite configurations are often considered aesthetically unappealing and thus undesirable. It is preferred that a handle have identical unlocked and locked configurations regardless if the handle is installed in a right hand door or a left hand door.
To solve this problem, the handle assemblies are manufactured to be directionally specific. However, this requires that throughout manufacture, sale and installation, both right hand and left hand handle assemblies are stocked and distributed. This creates increased inventory and cost.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.